narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yamhata Eitoku
' '''Yamhata Eitoku '(えいとくやた, Eitoku Yamhata) is a jōnin-leveled ninja from Kokorogakure. He is the leader of Team Yamhata. He is also known as the '''Knight of the Hidden Heart amongst the inhabitants of Kokorogakure. Appearance Yamhata is a tall and rather muscular main. He has remarkably tall and spiky black hair as well as black eyes to match. Yamhata can commonly be seen wearing the traditional red flak jacket of Kokorogakure shinobi. Yamhata also has a visibly rugged beard which he seems to never have the will to shave off. While off duty Yamhata will dress in a plain white crew neck t-shirt and blue pants. Yamhata is shown to wear his Kokorogakure ninja headband whether he is on duty or not, he always wears it backwards around his forehead. Personality Yamhata is known by most to be very outgoing and has a lot of pride which can be seen as arrogance. Yamhata likes to cheer for his students whenever they are working hard at either training or missions and will compliment them when they succeed and scold them hard when they fail. Yamhata enjoys having a good time and will do just about anything he seems fun. Nothing makes Yamhata more proud than his two-year-old daughter who he always seems to brag about. Yamhata has a habit of appearing out of seemingly nowhere speaking of nothing but his young daughter. Another hobby of Yamhata is to engage his students and rivals in combat. Sometimes he will appear from nowhere and deliever sneak attacks onto etiher Komiya or Asanuma. Yamhata loves his students and family and will always risk his life in order to protect them. When at his best Yamhata can be described as rather emotional as he was said to have cried when his daughter learned to walk, talk, and when his students were promoted to the rank of chūnin. Background Yamhata's life has always resolved around competion. When he was younger he would always compete with his older twin brother at just about everything. Just about everytime he competed with his brother he would always lose. Yamhata's constant defeat at the hands of his older brother only drove him to try harder at just about everything he did. Yamhata was pretty skilled in the shinobi arts even from a young age and was able to pass the ninja academy at the age of seven, his older brother however succeeding to do so at the age of six. Yamhata felt that he would never experience true pleasure unless he was able to beat his brother at something. Yamhata's rivalry with his brother continued well into their lives as shinobi. When the Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle appeared within the Land of Hearts, the two brothers eagerly had a competition to see who could subdue the beast first. Both Yamhata and his brother lost the competition as Yamhata was rendered incapacitated by the beast and his brother killed. Yamhata finally realized that his constant rivalry with his brother had been childish, however he still holds rivalries with others. When Yamhata found out that he would become Asanuma's master, he willingly accepted the task. Yamhata figured that if he could help Asanuma control the Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle and prevent it from going on anymore rampages then his brother would not have died in vain. Since becoming Asanuma's master he has became rather close to him and has become almost like a father as Asanuma's real father had died at the hands of the Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle also. Synopsis *On The Fields of Glory Abilites Nature Transformation Yamhata is very skilled at using the fire and water chakra natures. He uses a variety of fire-based ninjutsu such as the Fire Release: Running Fire and Fire Release: Flame Bullet. Yamhata has invented his own technique the Gallant Inferno in which he channels his fire chakra into his Tonfa. Yamhata also is rahter experienced with his water-based natures as well, using the Water Clone Technique to make water-based copies of himself to help with various surprise attacks. Quotes *(To Komiya and Asanuma) "Watch out boys!" Trivia *According to the Naruto databook: **Yamhata's hobbies are randomly attacking people & singing. **Yamhata wished to Atsuma Kinnojo before his death. **Yamhata has completed 1,115 missions in total: 200 D-Rank, 185 C-Rank, 333 B-Rank, 340 A-Rank, and 57 S-Rank. Category:Steven-Kun Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Jonin Category:Kokorogakure